Marvel and Dc OneShots
by Someone's Bastard
Summary: A Universe where Marvel and DC characters live in the world, some characters have the same backstories some have changed. OneShot stories from this world. Feel Free to message me some ideas


One Shots from a world where Marvel and DC characters live in the world Timeline from both worlds are practically the same with a Few Changes here and there.

**Bruce Wayne Rough TimeLine **

In this TimeLine Bruce Wayne is sixty years old but looks 40 years old because he's a mutant with the power over darkness or shadows. he's the Grizzled vertern of the superhero community close to retirement. His Timeline is basically the same with a few changes here and there one main difference is that he was on a secret ops team with The Original Nick Fury, Wolverine, Wonder Woman, Richard and Mary Parker (Peters Parents), Mystique, Black Widow, Peggy Carter Deathstroke, T'Chaka, Blade and Deadpool, He was in the team as well as being Batman. Him Deathstroke and Deapool were the Newbies into the team. He was also Trained by Henri Ducard, Harvey Harris and Willie Dogget (Hunting, Detective and Tracking Skills), Giovanni Zatara (Escapology), Ra's Al Ghal, David Cain, Richard Dragon, Lady Shiva, Ted Grant, Wonder Woman, Peggy Carter, Stick T'Chaka, Black Widow, Nick Fury and Wolverine,

Bruce also doesn't Kill unless he doesn't any other option, He doesn't care what other Heroes do but if your in Gotham you don't Kill.

Bruce has also Trained Selina Kyle, Kate Kane ,Richard Grayson, Athena Wayne, Barbara Gordon Jason Todd, Tim Drake, Helena Bertinelli, Stephanie Brown. Cassandra Cain, Damian Wayne, Dinah Lance, Lois Lane, Peter Parker. Miles Morales, Laura Kinney Jean, Kitty Pryde, Jubilee and Rogue

**Bruce Wayne's Life**

1960 - Bruce Wayne is Born

1968 - His Parents are Killed

1978- 1988 - aged 18 leaves gotham to train during this time he's recruited into Nick Fury's Secret ops team calling himself The Insider which forms in 1985

1988- 1998 - returns to Gotham and becomes Batman while also being the Insider as a part of The secret ops team at age 28. Between this time him and Wonder woman have a kid (a Girl, Athena), Bruce adopts Dick Grayson and becomes robin and Barbra Gordon Becomes BatGirl also Nick Fury's secret ops team is disbanded in 1995. Him and Selna also have a kid as well (a Girl, Helena)

1998 - 2008 - Stil Batman at aged 38, between this time Dick Grayson becomes Nightwing, Jason Todd is adopted becomes Robin and also dies, Barbra Gordon is also shot and becomes Oracle and Tim drake is adopted and becomes and Selna have a kid as well (a Girl, Helena) and The Justice League Forms in 2005, Avengers also form

2008 - 2018 - Still batman at aged 48 between this time Jason Todd becomes Red Hood, Stephanine Brown and Cassandra Cain are both adopted and become Spoiler (Stephanie) and Batgirl (Cassandra), Tim Drake becomes Red Robin and Damian becomes Robin. Bruce, Selena and Diana get Married.

2018 - Onwards - still Batman at aged 58 about to Retire

**Kids Oldest to Youngest **

Richard Grayson - First Robin Now Nightwing

Athena Wayne - Diana's and Bruce's kid, raised by Diana at Themyscira, Bruce was able to visit her,

She is now known as the Hero Renegade. She was Trained by the Amazons, Diana and Bruce.

Jason Todd - Second Robin and now Red Hood

Helena Bertinelli.- Bruce and Selina Kid. Selina didn't tell Bruce about her being Pregnant, she put her up for adoption, she was then raised as a Bertinelli. Known as Huntress

Tim Drake - Third Robin and now Red Robin

Stephanie Brown - Known as Spoiler

Cassandra Cain - second BatGirl now Black Bat

Damian Wayne - Forth Robin and is a Mutant. His power is to take away others powers. Only uses it when he needs to and he can't take people's powers that are stronger than him

Maria Wayne - Bruce and Selina's Kid only two years old

**Relationships**

Wonder Woman (Diana) - Same as in the Comics until they become friends with benefits, their relationship became complicated after they had Athena. Sometime down the Line Diana and Bruce got married with Selian Kyle

Selina - Same type of Relationship, they have in the Comics, they also get married Later on to Wonder woman. Selina is also a Mutant she has the same powers as Cheetah(enhanced Strength and Speed) but she can turn into a Cat

Logan (Wolverine) - Bruce and and Logan are Friends and trust each other, Logan also Trained Bruce.

Zatanna - Same relationship as in the comics and The animated series except when her father was training Bruce she was eight so they see each other in the father daughter realtionship

Black Widow - Both Respect Each other and Former Lovers. Natasha also Trained Bruce

Mystique - Their Relationship is the same as how Logan and Mystique Interact except they Weren't Lovers

Deathstroke - They Both Respect Each other but both hate each other

Deadpool - Their Relationship is the same as how Logan and Deadpool Interact

Peggy Carter - Respects Peggy so Much and sees her as an Aunt also she Trained Bruce

T'Challa - Both Respect Each other and are Friends because Bruce worked with T'Chaka (T'Challs's father).

Professor Xavier - Bruce Doesn't Trust Xavier at all, He hates what he did to Jean by suppressor her powers, Bruce also hates Xavier because when Bruce was present when he suppressed Jean's powers he mind wiped Bruce him forgetting about about and because Xaiver tried to Control Bruce.

Emma Frost - Knew Each other as Kids and Former Lovers

Storm - Good Friends and Former Lovers

Cyclops (Scott) - They Both Respect Each other but both hate each other

Jean, Kitty Pryde, Jubilee and Rogue - Bruce sees them as Daughters and they see Bruce as a Father Figure, Bruce also Trained them for a bit.

Peter Parker - Because Bruce was on a Team with Peter's parents, Bruce made a promise to them to protect Peter. Him and Peter have a Father, Son Relationship

Oliver Queen - Friends if you would call it that

Superman - Same Relationship as in the comics. Superman is only 30 and been superman for 10 years

Tony Stark - Bruce use to Tolerate Tony because he respected Anthony Stark but now hates him because after Tony found out who Batman was, that information was stolen by taskmaster who lead an army of super soldiers to Gotham, while Taskmaster went to Wayne manor nearly killing a pregnant Selina Kyle. Tony has only been Iron Man for 15 years making him 35

Steve Rogers - Both Respect and are Friendly with each other

**Alfred Pennyworth**

Also a Mutant, he's one of the Strongest Telepaths

**Richard Grayson**

Same Orgin and all that except instead he moved to New York to become a police officer instead of Bloudhaven which doesn't exist in this universe.

**Wonder Woman**

She has the same Origin except that she fought in the war with Steve Rogers, Logan and Company, she was still in a relationship with Steve Trevor. After the War and the death of both Steve's she began working with Peggy Carter, then working in the originals Nick Fury's Secret ops Team with, Wolverine, Richard and Mary Parker (Peters Parents), The Insider (Bruce Wayne), Mystique, Black Widow, Peggy Carter Deathstroke, T'Chaka, Blade and Deadpool. When the team disbanded, gave up her life as Wonder Woman because she was tired of fighting and she was pregnant with Bruce's Child. She went back to Themyscira to raise Athena (Bruce and Diana's Child), Bruce was able to visit with permission from Hippolyta. After ten years she comes back and forms the Justice League with Bruce and and Bruce Visit Athena whenever they Can.

**Relationships**

Bruce Wayne - Same as in the Comics until they become friends with benefits, their relationship became complicated after they had Athena. Sometime down the Line Diana and Bruce got married with Selina Kyle

Selena Kyle - They didn't like each other at first. Down the line they started respecting each other and both became lovers to each other and Bruce and then Marrying.

Black Widow - Former Lovers

Wolverine - Brother sister Relationship they both feel connected seeing as they can live for a long time

Mystique - Both hate Each other

Peggy Carter - They have a Sister Type Relationship

Captain America - Brother Sister Relationship

Peter Parker - Because Diana was on a Team with Peter's parents, Diana also made a promise to them to protect Peter. Her and Peter have a Mother, Son Relationship

Jean, Kitty Pryde, Jubilee and Rogue - Diana sees them as Daughters and they see Diana as a Mother Figure.

**Joker**

Is also a mutant, his powers were to Copy himself like Multiple Man but after he was dipped in Acid it changed his powers so when he dies, he comes back to life and Multiplies but only if his original self dies. If he kills himself tho he just comes back to life. The only way to kill him is if he dies to a weapon soaked in Acid (but no one knows that), in the superhero and Supervillian community there's a no killing Joker rule because of this

**Green Arrow**

Oliver Queen has the same backstory as he did in the Arrow Tv Show with a few differences, he was Training at the same time when Jason Todd was resurrected, so they both trained in the League of Shadows together. He was Trained by Slade Wilson, Talia and Nyssa al Gual and Amanda Waller. Bruce didn't know about Oliver Queen Training with the League until Oliver started working for Amanda Waller.

**Lois Lane **

Lois same history as in the comic books, but down the line she was trained by Bruce, Wonder Woman and Black Widow. She also became a Mutant after the X-men vs Avengers Event where she became a Telepath. She was trained by Alfred to Control it.

**Stepford Cuckoos**

Same History except as well as being clones of Emma Frost they were cloned or given the dna of Wolverine giving them a healing factor and telepathy

**Tony and Anna Stark**

Twins, Tony is the same and Anna doesn't want to be a superhero she just looks after the Company and is a genius like Tony. They also see Bruce Wayne as an Uncle but Tony doesn't really like Bruce. Anna knows Bruce is Batman but Tony doesn't

**Top Fighters (Hand to Hand)**

Richard Dragon

Shang Chi

Lady Shiva

Iron Fist

Gamora

Wolverine

Gorgon

Batman

Black Panther

Elektra

Ra's Al Gual

Black Widow

Wonder Woman

Deathstroke

Stick

Talia Al Gual

Nightwing

Cassandra Cain

Green Arrow

Hawkeye

Mystique

X-23

DareDevil

Taskmaster

Prometheus

Black Canary

Bullseye

Nyssa AL Gual

Psylocke

Bronze Tiger

Daken

Captain America

Jason Todd

Damian Wayne

Tim Drake

**Main Pairings**

Bruce Wayne, Catwoman and WonderWoman

Wolverine and Storm

Superman and Lois Lane

Dick Grayson and Barbra Gordon

Tim Drake and Jubilee

Oliver Queen and Felicity


End file.
